Batman
"I am Vengeance. I am the Night. I. AM. BATMAN." Bruce Wayne was a normal young lad with his future ahead of him. Until his socialite parents were gunned down in front of him by some random mugger while walking home from watching Zorro, of course. This, among other things, woke Bruce up to the wretched hive that Gotham City really was. As an unusual way of coping with this, Bruce dedicates his life to stamping out evil and corruption, in Gotham and out, using his inheirited fortune to fund his activities and aided by his butler, Alfred. The rest, they say, is history. Recommended Comics Batman year one Batman The Man who laughs Batman the man who falls Batman four of a kind Batman the long hallowenn Batman dark victory Catwoman when in rome Robin Year One Nightwing year one batman the killing joke Batman death in the family Batman a lonely place of dying Robin a hero reborn Batman knightfall Pt 1-3 Batman Cataclysm Batman No Man's Land 1-5 Bruce Wayne Murderer bruce Wayne Fugitive vol 1-3 Batman Hush vol 1-2 Batman / Superman (complete Loeb Run) Batman War Drums Batman War Games vol 1-3 Identity Crisis Batman Hunder the hood vol. 1 & vol. 2 Batman War Crimes Batman and son Batman Blind Justice Batman City of Crime Dark Knight, Dark city *Everything from Infinite Crisis on* batman Heart of Hush Hush Money Child of dreams Legacy Legends of the dark knight Officer down Red Rain trilogy The cult Thrillkiller The Arrow, The ring, and the bat Batman Planetary Night on Earth Book of the dead the reign of emperor joker Batman Time and the batman Batman RIP Baman and robin vol1-3 The return of bruce wayne Batwoman #0-ongoing Red Robin (ongoing) Batgirl (ongoing) Batman Inc Batman : The return Detective Comics vol. 1 *'#469-479' (Steve Englehart & Len Wein) *'#569-574' (Mike W. Barr) *'#583-597, #601-621' (Alan Grant) *'#629-633, #638-640, #643' (Peter Milligan) *'#732, #735, #739-753, #755-775' (Greg Rucka) *'#777-786' (Ed Brubaker) *'#801-808, #811-814' (Dave Lapham) *'#821-853 '(Paul Dini) *'#854-863 'Batwoman'' (Greg Rucka) *'#871-881' (Scott Snyder) Batman vol. 1 *'#404-407' 'Year One' (Frank Miller) *'#414-430 'A Death in the Family' '(Jim Starlin) *'#440-442 'A Lonely Place of Dying'' (Marv Wolfman) *'#452-454, #472-473 '(Peter Milligan) *'#515-552' (Doug Moench) *'#565, 568, #572-574, #587 '(Greg Rucka) *'#582-586, #591-607' (Ed Brubaker) *'#608-619 'Hush' '(Jeph Loeb) *'#620-625 'Broken City' '(Brian Azzarello) *'#635-650 'Under the Hood' '(Judd Winnick) *'#655-681 '(Grant Morrison) Batman vol. 2 *'#1-Current' (Scott Snyder) Batman & Robin vol. 1 *'#1-16 '(Grant Morrison) Batman & Robin vol. 2 *'#1-Current '(Peter Tomasi) Whatever Happened to the Caped Crusader? *'Batman vol. 1 #686 & Detective Comics vol. 1 #853' (Neil Gaiman) Gotham Central vol. 1 *'#1-40 '(Ed Brubaker/Greg Rucka) Streets of Gotham vol. 1 *'#1-16 '(Paul Dini) Legends of the Dark Knight vol. 1 *'#1-5 'Shaman' '(Dennis O' Neil) *'#6-10 'Gothic' '(Grant Morrison) *'#11 - 15 'Prey'' (Doug Moench) *'#16 - 20 'Venom' '(Dennis O'Neil) *'#28 - 30 'Faces'' (Matt Wagner) *'#32-34 'Blades'' (James Robinson) *'#38 'Legend of the Dark Mite' '(Alan Grant) *'#42-43 'Hothouse' '(John Francis Moore) Miniseries/One-shots *'Batman Adventures: Mad Love' (Paul Dini) *'Batman: Dark Moon Rising' (Matt Wagner) **'Batman & the Monster Men' **'Batman & the Mad Monk' *'Batman: Arkham Asylum: A Serious House on Serious Earth' (Grant Morrison/Dave McKean) *'Batman: Arkham Asylum: Living Hell' (Dan Slott) *'Batman: Birth of the Demon '(Dennis O'Neil) *'Batman: Black & White' Collections *'Batman: The Cult '(Jim Starlin) *'Batman: Dark Victory' (Jeph Loeb/Tim Sale) *'Batman: Death and the Maidens' (Greg Rucka) *'Batman: Ego' (Darwyn Cooke) *'Batman: Knightfall '(Various) *'Batman: Vengeance of Bane '(Various) *'Batman: No Man's Land' (Various) *'Batman: The Killing Joke' (Alan Moore) *'Batman: The Long Halloween '(Jeph Loeb/Tim Sale) *'Batman: The Man Who Laughs '(Ed Brubaker) *'Batman: War on Crime' (Paul Dini and Alex Ross) *'Batman: Turning Points' (Greg Rucka) *'Bat-Manga - The Secret History of Batman in Japan' (Chip Kidd/Geoff Spear/Saul Ferris) Joker's Asylum *'Joker's Asylum: Poison Ivy' (J.T. Krul) *'Joker's Asylum: Scarecrow '(Joe Harris) *'Joker's Asylum: The Joker '(Arvid Nelson) *'Joker's Asylum: The Penguin '(Jason Aaron) *'Joker's Asylum: Two-Face '(David Hine) *'Joker's Asylum II: Clayface' (Kevin Shinick) *'Joker's Asylum II: Harley Quinn' (James Patrick) *'Joker's Asylum II: Killer Croc '(Mike Raicht) *'Joker's Asylum II:' The Mad Hatter (Walker) *'Joker's Asylum II: The Riddler '(Peter Calloway) Elseworlds (Non-canon Adventures) *'Batman: The Doom That Came To Gotham' (Mike Mignola) *'Batman: The Dark Knight Returns' (Frank Miller) *'Elseworlds Finest' (Various) *'Realworlds: Batman' (Tom Sniegoski and Christopher Golden) *'Red Rain Trilogy' (Doug Moench) **'Red Rain' **'Bloodstorm' **'Crimson Mist' *'Batman: Nosferatu' (R. J. M. L'Officier) *'Batman & Superman: World's Finest' (Dave Gibbons) *'Batman: Year 100' (Paul Pope) *'Gotham by Gaslight '(Brian Augustyn) *'Master of the Future' (Brian Augustyn) *'Batman & Houdini: The Devil's Workshop' (Howard Chaykin) *'Gotham Noir '(Ed Brubaker)Category:Characters